The Tucksons
by 1Bensler.Lover2
Summary: I couldnt think of a tittle. This is a Tuckson fanfic Nick and Captain Cragen already left. Olivia meets someone she thought she will never see again. ITS NOT ELLIOT!
1. chapter 1

_I DONT OWN SVU ONLY THE CHARACTERS I CREATE. CLAIRE IS 11 YOU WILL FIND OUT MORE ABOUT HER LATER. CARISI IS THE REAL FATHER OF JESSE.OLIVIA NEVER DATED BRIAN OR DAVID. OLIVIA HAS FULL CUSTODY OF NOAH. NOAH IS 9 MONTHS.THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!_

 ** _Tuckson Residence_**

 _Olivia came home after a long day of work. Walking into her room she saw Noah and Ed cuddled together. She managed to take a picture. She changed into her work clothes into yoga pants and an oversized NYPD top. She kissed her boys goodnight and went to sleep._

 _3:30_

 _Noah was crying. Since she fully adopted Noah this is the usual time he will wake up to be fed. She picked him up and walked into the kitchen. She warmed up his milk. Noah chugged it down as fasted as he could. Olivia pulled the bottle out o_ _f Noah's mouth telling him to slow down. She went into Noah's room and rocked him to sleep._

 _Olivia slept like a baby through the whole night._

 _7:30_

 _Olivia hit the snooze button on her alarm for the third time. She finally got out of the bed. She got dressed put on her badge and gun. Tucker already made her coffee. "Good morning." She said. "Good morning." He replied. They exchanged kisses. "After lunch I'm going to pick up Claire then drop her off at Casey's. Tell Noah I love him bye." Liv said. "Bye."_

 ** _1-6 precinct_**

 _"Benson." She said as she answered the phone. "Yes ok I'll be there see you in ten." "Rollins we have a Vic at Bellevue said she was raped by her Chief from Atlanta. I think you should be careful with this one. That's why I'm going with you." Olivia explained._

 _ **Bellevue**_

 _"Hi my name is Lieutenant Benson and this is Detective Rollins. Can you tell me what happened?" "Patton's key card wasn't working so he asked if he could go through the adjoining room. So I-I let him in. B-but he orders alcohol,I had some. H-he leaned in for a k-kiss but I reject it. T-then he slapped me across my face. I told him to stop but he said I'm the same as the the last one." As soon as Amanda heard the last sentence, she left the room. Olivia went after her._

 ** _1-6_**

 _"Reese said that Charles Patton raped her and he said that 'I'm the same as the last one'. Olivia explained. "How many victims do we have?" Rollins said. "Only you and Reese." Fin said "But she won't press charges, Unless you testify Rollins and maybe she will to." Carisi said. "Well our first court date_ _is tomorrow." Alex said. "Rollins go home you look stressed." Liv said. "Thanks_ "

 _" I have to go pick up Claire, Fin hold down the fort." "Okay Lieu" The drive to Claire's grandparents house was long. She parked the car and got out. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Claire asked. "It's your Mommy." Claire opened the door with a big smile on her face. "Hi mommy." "Hi princess. Did you tell grandma and grandpa you were leaving?" "Yes their coming." "Hi Mr and Mrs Tucker" "You ready Claire, Say bye to Blake" Blake is a German Shepherd. "Bye grandma and grandpa" "Come on honey we're going to Auntie Casey's house." "Yes" Claire jumped up in excitement and did a little happy dance. Olivia just laughed._

 _Claire knocked on the door. "It's Liv" Claire said while laughing. She looked up at her mother who was also laughing at her daughters silliness. "Can you drop her off around 6" "Ok" "Thanks Case your a life saver" "Bye mommy" Claire said as she gave her mom a hug and a kiss._

 ** _1-6_**

 _"Go home everyone we got a big day tomorrow."_

 _ **Tuckson residence**_

 _"I'm home" Claire ran into the living room almost falling. "Woah be careful. Where's you daddy and Noah?" "Noah's sleeping and daddy's hiding. Can you help me find him?" Olivia nodded her head and took Claire's hand. "Ed" "Daddy where are you" They walked into Olivia's room. Tucker jumped out from behind the door. He picked up Olivia over his shoulder. He took out the water gun and started wetting Claire and Olivia. "Ahh that's cold" Claire said. Noah started crying. Tucker let go of Olivia. "Hi sweet boy. You had a good nap." Olivia said speaking in a baby friendly voice. She picked Noah up. He flinched when he came in contact with her. She totally forgot that her clothes were wet. She put Noah down to play with his toys. She walked into her room and saw Claire spraying her dad with the water gun. "Ok I'm going to change my clothes and Claire you should do the same to." She changed her clothes. When Noah saw her he reached his arms out. "Mama" Olivia just stood there. That was his first word. "Mama" He said it again but this time he was fussing._ _She snapped out of her daydream and picked up her son. She put Noah in his high chair and gave him baby food. Claire came in the kitchen with new clothes. "Claire can you feed Noah while I warm up his bottle?" Ok mommy" When Noah was finished with his bottle she burped him and rocked him to sleep. She kissed Claire goodnight._

 _"Goodnight mommy goodnight daddy" "Goodnight princess" Liv said "Sweetdreams" Tucker added. The couple walked into their room. She laid on Tucker's chest. They kissed each other Goodnight._

 _ **I hoped you liked this story!! Please review**_


	2. Suprise

**Saturday**

 _Claire felt damp down there. She also felt pain in her lower stomach. Claire pulled off the covers and saw blood. "MOMMY MOMMY HELP ME!!" Olivia heard Claire and put the coffee mug on the table._

 _"I'm bleeding." "Where?" "Down there" Olivia started laughing. "Why are you laughing? I'm probably dying." "Remember what I told you last week about your period?" Claire nodded her head. "Go in the shower and when you come out a pad will be on your underwear, and I have to show you how to put them on. Olivia went to go get Noah. "Mama" "Yes I'm your mama" She picked him up and fed him. When she was finish she got him dressed and took him along._

 _"Mommy what are these?" Claire asked pointing to the box of tampons. "Those are tampons and they are different from pads." "Where do you put them?" "In your lady area." "Does it hurt?" "Sometimes but I don't want you wearing them yet you're to young." "Do you wear them?" "Only when I'm going in water." "Ok." Claire said while putting the box back on the shelf. "Come on we have to get home before Noah gets cranky."_

 _By the time they got home Noah was already sleeping in his stroller with his pacifier in his mouth. Olivia carefully picked up Noah. He moved a little bit didn't wake up.She put him in his crib. "Claire honey can you come please?" When she didn't hear footsteps she got worried. She went downstairs and found Claire sleeping on the couch. "Hey babe what time are you coming home?" "Around 5:30" Claire and Noah misses you and so do I." Tell them I miss them also give them kisses for me." Ok love you" Love you too"_

 ** _2 hours later_**

 _Olivia, Claire and Noah are on their way to Grandpa Cragen and Grandma Serena house. "Hi grandma hi grandpa!!" Claire said excitedly. "Hi mom Hi dad." Olivia said hugging both her parents. "Mom can I talk to you real quick?" Olivia asked. Serena nodded her head. They walked into the rim closed the door and sat on the bed. " Um... I don't know how to say this but I think I'm pregnant." "Well what do you mean you think? Did you take a test?" "Well What I'm saying is that I've been crying for the stupidest things and my bra size went up. And no I didn't take a test because I didn't think I could get pregnant at my age." "Well lucky you I keep tests under my sink just in case you come to me like you did just now. Go take it and tell me the results."_

 _ **10 minuets later**_

 _Olivia came out the bathroom with tears streaming down her face. "It's positive"_

 _ **I know a cliffhanger. Serena wasn't raped. Tucker is Claire's real father.**_


	3. Suprise II

_"What do you mean it's positive?!" "Like the plus sign on the stick." "Duh" "I know I just had to break the awkwardness." "Well how are you going to tell Ed?" "Well since Father's Day is in two weeks I think if will be a great surprise."_

 _"I'm going to tell Claire first so she can help with the surprise." "I'm happy for you." "Can you tell dad for me?" "Sure I'll be glad to." "_ _Come on Claire it's time to go home daddy's going to be there soon." "Ok mommy bye grandpa bye grandma." "Bye mom bye dad"_

 _While in the car Olivia thought it will be the perfect time to tell Claire the news. "Claire mommy's pregnant." Olivia said while looking in the rear view mirror. "Really!!! Can you make it a girl?!" "Well that's not how it works." "I had a dream that you was having another baby." "Well I guess your dream came true. Don't tell daddy yet. I'm going to tell him on Father's Day." "Ok" Claire said still smiling at the news._

 _"Hi daddy." Claire said while hugging her father. "Hi honey I missed you today." "Me too" "Hi babe" Tucker said while kissing his wife. "Hi" She took Noah out his car seat and handed him to Tucker. "Da" Noah said "yes I'm your daddy." "Da Da Da" Noah said over and over again._

 _"Mommy why are you crying?" Claire asked. "Well sometimes adults cry when they're happy." Olivia answered. "Like on your wedding day?" "Yup" Olivia remembered that day like it was yesterday._

Flashback:

Olivia was getting ready for the biggest day of her life. She was so happy to be marrying the love of her life. Olivia was wearing a strapless white mermaid dress that hugged all her curves. The top half were covered in rhinestones. Her hair and makeup were beautiful.

Olivia had on light red lipstick, mascara and a little bit of eyeshadow. Her hair was in a bun with flowers sticking out. The vail fit perfectly. She had a bouquet of pink and white tulips.

End Flashback

 _Olivia was stopped from her daydream when Noah started crying for her. She picked up Noah from Tucker. "I'm going to go give him a bath" Olivia went into Noah's room and put him on the changing table. He was getting cranky._

 _He hated laying down. So Olivia started blowing raspberries on his stomach, which cheered him up a little. Olivia picked him up and bought him to the bathroom. She ran the water while he sat in the tub. Noah loves to splash._

 _It was time to get out, the part Noah hated the most. When Olivia went to go pick him he was actually ready to get out. She put him in his green and white striped onesie. Olivia went in the kitchen to warm up his bottle. When he was finished Olivia burped him then rocked him to sleep._

 _"Goodnight sweetheart mommy and daddy loves you" Olivia walked into the kitchen. "Time for bed Claire. When you go in the room don't wake up your brother." "Goodnight mommy Goodnight daddy" Claire said while giving both her parents a hug and a kiss._

 _With that Olivia and Ed went to bed._

 _ **Sunday** _

_Olivia awoke to the banging on the door. She looked over on the other side of the bed and found it empty. But there was a note it read: xx Sorry I didn't want to wake you. Love you xx. She went to go answer the door. "Hey" Casey said. "Hi" Olivia invited her in. "What did the judge say?" Olivia asked. "Well Amanda and Resse both testified and he was found guilty. 25 to life in Sing Sing without bail"_

 _Olivia was about to respond but she heard Noah's cries. "Hold on". Olivia walked into Noah and Claire's room to find Claire soothing her baby brother. "Shh mommy's sleeping". Olivia was right by the door and heard everything.She went to pick up Noah from his crib. "Claire go in the living room someone's waiting for you."_

 _Claire walked into the living room. She found a red headed figure. She knew who it was right away. "Auntie Casey!!" Claire said running to hug her. "Hey mini Benson." Only Casey called her that. "I missed you." "I missed you too" Claire said. Olivia walked into the living room. "Mommy can I tell Auntie Casey the secret?" "Sure"_

 _"Auntie Casey mommy has a baby in her tummy." "And so do I, and you hate him" At this moment it was two people she hated the most Elliot Stabler and Trevor Langan. "Before you say anything it's not Elliot I haven't seen him since he left."_

 _So the only person left is Trevor Langan. "Is it Trevor?" Olivia asked. "Yes. But he doesn't know yet." "And so does Ed." "Well thanks for having me I have to go to work." Casey said while looking at her watch. "Bye Auntie Casey." "Bye mini Benson. Bye Liv" "Bye."_

 _"Mommy can we make pancakes for breakfast?" "Sure" The Bensons started taking out the ingredients to make the pancakes. They ate breakfast while watching cartoons. Noah was taking a nap._

 _"Mommy how are we going to tell daddy your having another baby?" "Well I can't tell you yet but you're going to draw a picture of all of us including the baby. But put the baby in the stroller because we don't know the gender yet." Claire is an excellent artist. She can draw anything._

 _"Mommy can we watch a movie?" "Yup what movie you want to want to watch?" "Umm High school musical 2 but I want to watch it in your room because your bed is comfy." "Ok" The Bensons walked into the room and cuddled next to each other while watching the movie._

 _Olivia must've fallen asleep because she woke up to the credits. She looked at the time. It read 3:30. She got up from the bed careful not to wake Claire. Olivia went to go check up on Noah. Noah was just staring at the ceiling."Hey what are you doing up" She said as she picked up Noah._

 _Olivia changed his diaper. She brought Noah into the kitchen and gave him some baby food. Then she gave him his bottle. Olivia brought Noah into the room with her and Claire, and they just watched tv._

 _Within 10 minutes Noah started playing with Claire's hair and crawled on her back. "Hey don't do that." Olivia said. Next thing you know a soft moan escaped Claire's mouth as Noah still crawled on her back. Claire woke up and started tickling Noah. Noah started laughing showing some of his baby teeth and kicking his legs. "Mommy I'm hungry" "Um do you want pizza or Chinese?" "Pizza!!" "Ok pizza it is."_

 _15 minuets later the pizza arrived. "Mommy when is daddy coming home?" "Well sometimes daddy has to work late. How about you take a shower and I call daddy. Then we can hang out with out friends Ben and Jerry?" "Ok mommy" She looked over to Noah still drinking his bottle. Olivia took him out of his high chair and brought him into the room. She changed his diaper and put his nightgown._

 _Her phone rang. "Benson where?! Is he okay? Which hospital? Ok be there in 10." "Mommy what happened?" Claire said her voice cracking. "Daddy's in the hospital. We have to go." Olivia said scared._

 _"Olivia Benson what room is Ed Tucker in?" Olivia said holding up her badge. "Room 203. Go straight and turn right" When she walked into the room Tucker was just staring at her with a smile. Olivia walked on the side of the bed and kissed him gently. "Are you ok? They wouldn't tell me what happened." "I got shot in the shoulder" "I missed you daddy" "I missed you too"_

 _"Go home babe. Get some sleep." Tucker insisted. "I guess your right. I'll come back when I drop Claire off at school. Tell I'll call Dodds and tell him I'm not coming in for a few days." "Love you daddy" Claire said hugging her father. "Love you too. Call me when you get home."_

 _With that they went home._


	4. Fathers Day

Ed what out the hospital and recovering. It was Father's Day. Olivia got up early to make breakfast. To her surprise Claire was already up. "Hey what are you doing up?" "I was drawing the picture for daddy." Claire said holding up the picture. "Wow it's really nice."

"What are we going to cook daddy for breakfast?" Claire asked. "Um how about we make waffles with eggs and put a smiley face on it. Then top it off with strawberries and blueberries?" "Ok that sounds good.

They made the waffles with the waffle maker. Claire poured orange juice into a cup. She also set up the tray with the picture that she drew and the ultrasound picture. She topped it off with a sunflower in a vase.

Olivia just finished making the waffles and eggs. She put strawberries and blueberries in the waffles. Olivia didn't put syrup because Tucker hated syrup on his waffles, in her opinion it was nasty to have dry waffles.

Then Noah started crying. She walked into his room. "Hey sweet boy did you have a good sleep?" "Mama" Noah said with his hands up motioning to be held. "You want to help make daddy breakfast?" "Da Da!" Noah said happily.

Olivia placed Noah in his high chair. She cut up strawberries and gave them to Noah. This will be his first time eating strawberries. Noah picked up the fruit and placed it to his mouth. Olivia watched what he was going to do.

He shook his head no and handed the strawberries back to his mother. She gave him baby food instead. "You ready to give it to daddy?" "Yes I was born ready" Claire said as she jumped in the air. Noah laughed at his sister silliness.

They walked into the master bedroom were Ed was still sleeping. Olivia carefully placed Noah on the bed. "Go wake up daddy" Olivia whispered.

Noah crawled onto Ed and gave him a slobbered kiss on his cheek. Ed got up and tickled Noah. He then stopped and looked up at his beautiful wife and daughter. "Happy Father's Day!" They both said together.

"Thank you guys" Tucker said as he kissed Claire and Olivia. Ed ate his breakfast as they talked about the plans for this week. "Well we have three more surprises for you" Claire handed him the picture.

"Wow Claire I didn't know you can draw." "Well I get it from mommy" Olivia and Claire just laughed. The picture was with all of them at the park and they baby in the stroller. Ed didn't even realize the baby stroller. "We have another surprise." Olivia handed him the ultrasound.

It said 'Hi Daddy'. "Thank you, Claire." Ed said. "Do you know who it is?" Olivia asked. "Yup it's Claire." "No daddy it's not me." Claire said. Then Tucker looked at the date. He looked at his wife. "Were.. Your... Pregnant." "Yes." Olivia said as a teardrop fell from her cheeks.

They hugged. "We have one more surprise." Claire said. She went into the kitchen and opened the draw. She came back into the rook with papers. She handed them to her dad. The papers read: Adoptive mother for Noah Porter Benson: Olivia Margaret Benson. Adoptive father for Noah Porter Benson: N/A.

"So do you want to fill in the blank for Noah's adoptive father?" "Of course" Claire handed him the pen. And there they are one big happy family.

 **I wanted this to be a short and sweet paragraph. Plz review**


	5. Girls day out

Since school is over, Olivia decided to take Claire out and have a mommy-daughter day, Since she didn't have to work today.

"Claire honey its time to wake up. Mommy has a surprise for you." Olivia said. With that Claire was wide awake. "What is it? Can you tell me?" Claire asked. "Well, we're going to have a girls day."

They used to have a girls day, but since Olivia adopted Noah they haven't had a girls day. "Since Noah and daddy are having a father and son day, I thought it would've been nice for us to go out."

"Ok, mommy." Claire said already running to the bathroom. "Claire don't run". "Ok mommy." Claire said while stopping right in her tracks. Just when she was about to leave the room Noah woke up.

"Hi, my sweet boy. You're going to stay with daddy today and Claire and I are going to have some fun."

Noah smiled like he understood. She took Noah into her room and placed him on the bed. "Go wake up daddy." Noah crawled on top off his dad and gave him a wet slobbery kiss.

Ed got up and started tickling his son. "Morning daddy" "Morning ladybug." "I made pancakes already, I'll be out in 5."

"I forgot to give you your morning kiss" Ed said. "oh really" Olivia said while pulling Ed into a passionate kiss. "I love you." "I love you more. Be good for daddy. Mommy's going to see you later."

"Bye babe" "bye honey bye Noah." "Can you tell me where we're going, please." Claire begged with her nice pair of brown eyes looking at her mother.

"I can't tell you it's a surprise. But I can give you a hint if you want it?" Olivia teased. "Please please." Claire begged again. "Okay Okay, we're going somewhere you always beg me to every day."

Claire thought about it while finishing her breakfast. "Go say bye to daddy and Noah"

They got in the car when Olivia's phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID she answered it.

"Benson"

"Hey Liv"

"Hey Case"

"I need to tell you something in person, I am at the mall now but we can go for coffee later."

"Well, I'm actually headed there now so I'll see you later."

"Bye"

"Bye"

When they arrived at the mall Casey was waiting for them already. "Hi, mini Benson." "Hi, Auntie Casey. Mommy, is this the surprise?" "Well it's part of it but not the whole thing." Olivia said.

"I came to tell you that I'm pregnant." Casey said disappointedly.

"I'm happy for you." Then she saw Casey's face. "You're not happy?, I thought you wanted kids."

"I do but Trevor said that he didn't want kids yet because we just got married."

"Well if he doesn't want kids then maybe you should end it." She saw the look on Casey's face."I'm serious. Brain didn't want kids so I left him."

"Well guess who called me yesterday?"

"Please don't say, Elliot." Olivia begged

"Dani Beck"

"What did she want?!"

"Well, she wanted to tell you that she will be back for what she misses the most. Do you know what that means? She told me to ask you and that you should know exactly what she means."

"Of course. She wants to take Ed back. They were going to get married but she cheated a month before the wedding."

They walked into Pandora. "Am I going to get a bracelet?" Claire asked

"Yes, you are. And you're going to customize your own."

"Thank you, mommy" Claire said while hugging her mom.

Claire picked out a pink braided double leather charm bracelet. Pink was her favorite color.

The charms she added were the burger and fries, blue heart charm, the letter C, Big sister, Minnie mouse, watermelon, Dolphin, and paw print.

Olivia paid for the items. Then they went to Justice.

"Hey um Case I kinda have to tell you something also."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant also."

"What? You don't want kids again?"

" I do but, I'm kinda old."

"Liv you're not old, Your 36 and I'm two tears older than you. Two whole freaking years Liv."

"Maybe you're right. It's nothing to worry about."

"I'm always rig-"

"Liv, Case"

"Monique" They both said. That hasn't seen her since she left the 1-6.

"It's nice to see you both. Do you guys have the same job?"

"Yes, I actually moved up to Lieutenant and Casey is the DA now"

"Hi, Mrs. Jeffries."

"You know her?" Liv asked.

"Yes, Her daughter goes to my school."

"It was nice seeing you, Monique" Casey said.

"Ok Bye"

"Bye Ms.Jeffries."

Olivia paid for the clothes.

"I have a date and I don't want to be late."

"Ohh a date" Olivia teased.

"It's a work date Liv."

"Ok Bye."

"Bye Auntie Casey."

"Mommy, can we go see grandma and grandpa?"

"I'll see if there home."Olivia pulled out her phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi Honey whats up?"

"Can me and Claire drop off? She wants to see you guys."

"Sure"

"Ok see you later love you"

"Love you too"

"What did grandma say?"

"She said yes"

"Yay!"

They pulled up to her mother's house. Olivia opened the door with her spare keys. They were greeted by Blake.

"Hi, Mom. Where's Dad?"

"He went to go meet an old friend."

"Mommy, can I play with Blake?"

"Sure"

When Claire went outside Serena looked at her daughter.

"Do you have something to tell me? And don't lie"

Olivia sighed. "Yes, I saw Casey at the mall and she said that Dani called her." Olivia paused to see what her mom was going to say. When she didn't say anything Olivia continued.

"She said that 'She will be back for what she misses the most'. I don't know how to tell Ed."

"Well just tell him the truth."

"The truth is I'm scared."

"Olivia Badass Benson-Tucker is scared."

"Yes" Olivia laughed "Did you tell dad?"

"Tell him what?"

"That I'm expecting again."

The house phone rang. Serena answered it.

"Hello?"

"I'm watching you." The voice said. With that, the line went dead.

"Tell Claire to come inside and bring Blake."

"Who was on the phone?"

"I don't know."

 **Who was on the phone? Review**


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey wheres Rollins?" Olivia said. "Congratulations. She's at the hospital with Jesse." Fin said. "Oh my god is she okay?" Olivia asked. "Yes I guess. Rollins said she just had an asthma attack. She said she wants us to come by later." Munch said.

"Which hospital?" Liv said. "Bellevue." Fin shouted.

"Hey Alex we need a warrant to search the apartment. Three little girls said that he took videos and pictures of them." Fin said. "On my way to get that warrant for you." Alex said

Alex came back with the warrant. "Fin Munch go and I'll go check up on Rollins and Jesse." Liv said.

"Come in." Rollins said. Olivia walked into the hospital room. "Auntie Livvie." Jesse said. Olivia walked to Jesse's bed and hugged her. "Rollins you don't look-. Before Olivia could finish her sentence Amanda fainted. Olivia pressed the nurse button.

"You fainted because you were dehydrated and your blood pressure was low." Liv said. "I know I haven't been eating since Jesse has been in the hospital." Rollins said. "How long have you been here for?" Liv said. "since last night." Rollins said

When they were leaving the hospital Jesse was sleeping in Rollins arms and Olivia was carrying the bags. Olivia dropped Rollins and Jesse home then she went to the precinct.

When she got in the precinct she was met by the video that the three little girls said they were in. "There's over 100 videos and pictures." Nick said. "But the pictures... are stalking your family and Rollins family." Fin said. "What did you catch the guy yet? When was the most recent picture?" Liv asked

"No and this morning when you dropped Claire off at school." Fin said. Oh my gosh I have to go get Claire and Noah." Olivia said as she ran out the door. She called Rollins and told her to cover all the windows with the curtains.

When she arrived at Claire's school she signed in. Claire ran and hugged her. "I came to pick you up early because something came up at my job and the person was taking pictures of us and Rollins family." Liv explained. "Where's Noah." Claire asked "Were going to get him now." Liv said.

When they got to the precinct Noah was fast asleep because it was past his nap time. She put him in his stroller and started to walk into the precinct. "Fin and Munch tracked his phone and their at his apartment now." Carisi said.

"I didn't do anything. I didn't take pictures of those girls or anybody." The guy said. Fin said "Munch did you say anything about pictures?" "Nope so how did he know?" Fin said. "I want a lawyer now." The guy said.

"Take him to interrogation 1" Liv said. She glanced over at Claire and she was asleep. A few hours later the guy was guilty. She decided to go home early.

When she got home she gave Noah a bath then fed him. She told Claire to go in the shower. Tucker called her phone and said that he was going to come home later than expected. When they were finished with dinner they watched a movie.

Olivia went to go take a shower. She got dressed and went into the living room. She looked over at the couch and saw Noah sleeping on Claire. She took a picture and sent it to Tucker. She turned the tv off and picked up Noah and put him in his bed with his favorite blanket. She kissed Noah then left.

Then she woke up Claire (because she's heavy). She held Claire's hand put and her in her room then kissed her. Olivia walked into her room and went to sleep.

3:30 Am

Olivia woke up to Noah crying. She walked into his room and asked him what happened." dweam" Noah said with tears still coming down his eyes. "Do you want to sleep with mommy?" Olivia asked. Noah just nodded his head.

She walked into her room noticing that Tucker was in her bed. She thought (how didn't I feel him? Maybe I was to tired.) but she couldn't break her promise with Noah so she just put him in the middle.

7:30

Olivia rushed to the bathroom. She threw up. She wondered why? Then it crossed her mind. She forgot she was pregnant. She brushed her teeth.She went back in the room.

She kissed Noah and Claire goodbye. She didn't know what she was going to do home alone. Olivia went back into her room and went back to sleep.

2:35

Olivia woke up to her baby jumping on her bladder. She used the bathroom. She glanced at her watch and realized that she was late to pick up Claire. She called Lucy and told her to pick up Noah. Before she left the house she fed CoCoa and took her along.

When she got to Claire's school Claire came running out. She hugged her mom. "I guess someone's happy to see me. Come on we have to get Noah at Lucy's."

"Mommy this is not the way home?" Claire said. "I have a doctors appointment and I'm going to take you and Noah to see the baby." Olivia told Claire. She called Tucker and asked if he could come to the hospital to see the baby. He said he will be there in 10.

When they got to the hospital Tucker was already there. "I thought you said 10 minuets?" Olivia said. "I know it I wanted to surprise you." Tucker said. "Daddy!" Noah and Claire said. When they got in the room Olivia was laying down and the doctor put the cold gel on her stomach.

Claire and Noah got to see the baby for the first time. "The baby is healthy and there are no complications because of your age." The doctor said.


	7. Gone Fishin

A/N So I changed everyone's ages Claire is seven Noah age is the same Ed is 38 Olivia is 36 but she's still pregnant

"I wish Lucy was my mommy" Claire said. "What did you say?" "I wish Lucy was my mommy" Claire repeated. "Well, it looks like your stuck with me." Olivia's phone rang.

"Hold on Claire" She dropped Claire's hand. They had the right light. So Claire walked into the street. The taxi cab almost hit her.

Olivia dropped her phone and ran to grab Claire before the cab hit her. "Mommy!" Claire whimpered. "I've got you baby girl. Mommy's got you."

"What do we got" Olivia said as she walked into the 1-6. "Bryon Marks convicted of raping 3 women."Amanda said. "Wheres Fin?" "Bringing him in" Fin walked in with an all-white outfit with a little bit of red and a hat.

"Benson. Well, she probably fell. Or maybe it was another kid. Ok bye."

Amanda knocked on the door then entered. "So these three vics Karla Wyatt, Kesha Johnson and Joyce Peterson said they were raped by Bryon Marks. But they don't want to testify."

When Amanda didn't see a reaction for Liv she knew something was wrong. "Everything alright Liv?" "Well, Claire has a mystery bruise on her arm" "Well maybe she fell or it was another student." "That what I said. But apparently, she said something different"

"That you gave it to her" "Yup now I have to teach her that lying is bad."

Benson Residence

"Does that hurt?" Olivia said as she saw the bruise on her daughter's arm.

"No"

"How did you get that?"

"Silly you gave it to me" Claire said laughing

"I did? When?"

"When the taxi cab almost hit me remember?" Claire said in her innocent sweet voice.

"I totally forgot. But when someone asks you what happen you tell them the whole story. Let's get you to bed."

"Ok. Mommy?"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said as she kissed Claire's head.

Nice and sweet right??


	8. My trip

Ok, guys, I'm going to Bermuda for a couple of days and I probably won't be posting because of the internet service. But I will write them and when I come back I will post them.


	9. The Tucksons

In this episode Olivia goes back to work and the kids goes back to school. Liv tells in this episode also.

Friday

When Olivia arrived to work she told everyone what happened. Rollins said "Congratulations." "How far are you?" Casey added. "Two and a half months." Olivia answered. Rollins phone rang. "Rollins…what…ok." She put her phone down. "Holden escaped jail and he struck again. The victim is dead at her apartment." Rollins said. "Fin Nick go to the apartment with CSU and Melinda and me and Rollins will go to Rikers to see how he escaped."

"Melinda what do we have?" Fin asked. "32 year old Jane Benson, Olivia's cousin, The neighbors heard screaming, She was raped, tied up, and tortured for approximately 1 hour. Cause of death suffocation." Melinda said. Fin and Nick gasped. They knew they had to call Olivia.

"Olivia come quick… It's Jane." Fin said. When Olivia came to the apartment her eyes were red. She was holding back tears until she really knew it was Jane. Olivia cried as she saw the body. She knew she had to catch the bastard. Rollins questioned the neighbors. "The neighbors all said they didn't see anything." Rollins said. "So much for nosy neighbors." Melinda said. "I have to go to my aunts house." Olivia said.

Olivia knocked on the door. "Auntie Liv!!." Gracie said as she hugged her niece.

"Where's your mom?" Olivia asked. Gracie closed the door and pointed to the kitchen. "Hey Liv what brings you here?" Bernadette asked. "Um it's your daughter she died." "You mean sissy is dead?" Gracie said crying. "Yes honey I'm so sorry." Olivia said hugging Gracie. "Go in your and play with your toys." Bernadette said. "How did she die?" Bernadette asked. Olivia began "Well we put him away about a year and a half ago and he escaped. It turns out one of the cops helped him escape. And I don't know how but he knew where she lived and he did a number on her. He suffocated her with a pillow."

Olivia said trying not to cry. Jane was like a sister to her, She couldn't believe what life would be like without her. "Thanks for telling me." Bernadette said crying.

Back at the precinct Olivia was trying so hard not to cry but the tears just fell from her eyes. "Amanda hold down the fort. I'm going home." Olivia said wile her voice cracked a little. When she got home Claire and Noah ran to give her a hug. By the way Olivia hugged her daughter she could tell that something was wrong. "Mommy are you okay?" Claire asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine." She lied. "Where's your dad?" Liv asked. "In the bathrrom taking a shower." Claire answered. Olivia nodded and walked into her room where she put on a maternity shirt and some yoga pants. She felt the baby kick. She thought to herself "Maybe it doesn't like it's momma mad."

When Tucker got out the shower he noticed that her eyes were bloodshot red.

"What happened?" "Jane just died and Holden killed her. One of the cops helped him escape." Olivia explained trying not to cry. Tucker hugged her and that's when she began to cry, forgetting that her unborn baby doesn't like her mad she began to kick again.

"I think I should stop crying now because little Benson here doesn't like it." She said with a laugh and soothing her baby. She walked into the living room where Claire was playing with Noah.

"Claire do you know why Mommy was mad earlier?" Claire shook her head no. "Well…Auntie Jane died." Olivia explained. Claire started to cry. Noah saw his sister cry and started to cry. He put his arms out for his mom to pick him up.

Olivia started soothing Noah and within ten minutes he was asleep. Claire was still crying a litte while her dad was holding her. Tucker had a call so he went to work and wouldn't be back until about 5 in the morning.

3:30AM

Olivia woke up to Noah crying, She walked into his room. "What happened sweet boy?" "I had a bad dweam." "You want to sleep with Mama?" Noah just nodded his head with tears still coming coming down. Olivia wiped the tears, She walked into her room noticing that Tucker was in her bed.

She thought to herself how didn't I feel him? Maybe I was to tired. But she couldn't break her promise to Noah so she just put him to lay on her.


	10. The Tucksons (07-25 16:05:43)

Everyone was there: Aunt Amanda, Jesse(Amanda's daughter) Unca Fin (as Noah will say) Simon, Captain Cragen, Sonny, Melinda, Casey, Alex, Nick, Zara (Nick's daughter) and Munch. Noah came out of the room in a blue plaid shirt and a bowtie.

"I know this is Noah's birthday but I'm pregnant." Melinda said. "Congrats who's the father?" Sonny asked. "He's sitting right next to you." Melinda said. Everyone turned around to look and it was …Fin. Everyone was in surprise. Olivia got up and hugged Melinda. "I hope the baby doesn't have a big head like her father."

(GIVING AWAY THE GENDER WAS NOT A MISTAKE I WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN)

Everybody's mouth was wide open. They just realized what Melinda just said. "Congrats on your baby girl." Olivia said.

Alex went to get the cake, Olivia picked up Noah and they started singing happy birthday, Noah looked at Olivia confused at what was going on. Olivia helped Noah blow out the candles. They ate cake and ice cream.

After everyone left Noah was asleep in Olivia's arms and Claire was dozing off. Tucker cleaned up and Olivia took Claire and Noah into their room.

December 2

Olivia was woken by the sound of her alarm going off. She walked into Claire's room and said "Time for school." Olivia walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth, Then showered. Claire got up and did the same. When Claire walked into her room she heard Noah in the other room. "Mommy Noah's up."

Olivia got dressed and went into Noah's room. She gave him a shower and got him dressed. She put his shoes on and Claire came running out the room putting her shoes on. She kissed her dad goodbye, Olivia kissed Tucker goodbye. Olivia took Claire to school and Noah to daycare.

12:30 PM

Olivia walked into the precinct. Olivia sat at her desk when she got a phone call. "Benson.., Alex where are you? Stay right there don't move." "Captain Alex said the man the man who tried to kill her is at her apartment." "Amanda go with Liv." Captain said. When they got to her apartment their was a body in a body bag. Tears started forming in Olivia's and Amanda's eyes because they thought it was Alex. "Amanda, Liv." Alex said. They ran over to Alex and gave her a hug. "Who's in the body bag?" Amanda asked "The killer and he tried to kill me again. I know I have to testify." Alex Said.

"How's Alex?" Fin asked. "She's doing fine she killed him. But she has to testify, and it was all in self defense. She told me and Rollins that he tried to kill her again." Olivia said.

7:30

When she got home Lucy ,Claire and Noah were playing hide and seek. "Hello?" she said. "Mommy I missed you." Claire said. "Me too." Olivia said while kissing Claire on the cheek. Noah came running to the room. She picked up Noah and kissed him all over. Noah was wiggling out of his mothers reach. She put him down and told Lucy to go home. She fed Noah and Claire. She gave Noah a bath, she told Claire to get her night gown out then take a shower. She rocked Noah to sleep while singing his favorite song.

When Noah was fast asleep she called Tucker and told him: "Noah is fast asleep and I and Claire are going to watch a movie, Maybe if you come home early you won't miss most of the movie." "Well you might want to open your door." Tucker said. Olivia opened her door. To her surprise she saw Tucker with a dozen roses and a box of chocolates. Olivia jumped up and hugged him wrapping her legs around him. She kissed him then let him go. He closed the door behind him.

He put the roses and chocolate on the table. Claire came out the room because she heard her dad's voice. Claire ran and hugged him, He picked her up and spun her around. When he dropped her to her feet she started stumbling.

They walked to the couch and watched a movie. In the middle of the movie Claire fell asleep in the middle of Olivia and Tucker wither head resting on Olivia's chest.


	11. The Tucksons (07-25 16:05:59)

Everyone was there: Aunt Amanda, Jesse(Amanda's daughter) Unca Fin (as Noah will say) Simon, Captain Cragen, Sonny, Melinda, Casey, Alex, Nick, Zara (Nick's daughter) and Munch. Noah came out of the room in a blue plaid shirt and a bowtie.

"I know this is Noah's birthday but I'm pregnant." Melinda said. "Congrats who's the father?" Sonny asked. "He's sitting right next to you." Melinda said. Everyone turned around to look and it was …Fin. Everyone was in surprise. Olivia got up and hugged Melinda. "I hope the baby doesn't have a big head like her father."

(GIVING AWAY THE GENDER WAS NOT A MISTAKE I WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN)

Everybody's mouth was wide open. They just realized what Melinda just said. "Congrats on your baby girl." Olivia said.

Alex went to get the cake, Olivia picked up Noah and they started singing happy birthday, Noah looked at Olivia confused at what was going on. Olivia helped Noah blow out the candles. They ate cake and ice cream.

After everyone left Noah was asleep in Olivia's arms and Claire was dozing off. Tucker cleaned up and Olivia took Claire and Noah into their room.

December 2

Olivia was woken by the sound of her alarm going off. She walked into Claire's room and said "Time for school." Olivia walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth, Then showered. Claire got up and did the same. When Claire walked into her room she heard Noah in the other room. "Mommy Noah's up."

Olivia got dressed and went into Noah's room. She gave him a shower and got him dressed. She put his shoes on and Claire came running out the room putting her shoes on. She kissed her dad goodbye, Olivia kissed Tucker goodbye. Olivia took Claire to school and Noah to daycare.

12:30 PM

Olivia walked into the precinct. Olivia sat at her desk when she got a phone call. "Benson.., Alex where are you? Stay right there don't move." "Captain Alex said the man the man who tried to kill her is at her apartment." "Amanda go with Liv." Captain said. When they got to her apartment their was a body in a body bag. Tears started forming in Olivia's and Amanda's eyes because they thought it was Alex. "Amanda, Liv." Alex said. They ran over to Alex and gave her a hug. "Who's in the body bag?" Amanda asked "The killer and he tried to kill me again. I know I have to testify." Alex Said.

"How's Alex?" Fin asked. "She's doing fine she killed him. But she has to testify, and it was all in self defense. She told me and Rollins that he tried to kill her again." Olivia said.

7:30

When she got home Lucy ,Claire and Noah were playing hide and seek. "Hello?" she said. "Mommy I missed you." Claire said. "Me too." Olivia said while kissing Claire on the cheek. Noah came running to the room. She picked up Noah and kissed him all over. Noah was wiggling out of his mothers reach. She put him down and told Lucy to go home. She fed Noah and Claire. She gave Noah a bath, she told Claire to get her night gown out then take a shower. She rocked Noah to sleep while singing his favorite song.

When Noah was fast asleep she called Tucker and told him: "Noah is fast asleep and I and Claire are going to watch a movie, Maybe if you come home early you won't miss most of the movie." "Well you might want to open your door." Tucker said. Olivia opened her door. To her surprise she saw Tucker with a dozen roses and a box of chocolates. Olivia jumped up and hugged him wrapping her legs around him. She kissed him then let him go. He closed the door behind him.

He put the roses and chocolate on the table. Claire came out the room because she heard her dad's voice. Claire ran and hugged him, He picked her up and spun her around. When he dropped her to her feet she started stumbling.

They walked to the couch and watched a movie. In the middle of the movie Claire fell asleep in the middle of Olivia and Tucker wither head resting on Olivia's chest.


	12. The Tucksons (07-28 12:01:35)

3:45 PM

Claire and Olivia went to the Baby Department to get clothes for the baby . "What about this mommy?" Claire said holding up a yellow onesie that says 'Grandma and Grandpa spoil me'. "Yes, they will love that." Thirty more minutes of shopping passed and Olivia saw Monique. "Monique?" Olivia said. "Olivia?" The two girls went to go hug each other but their belly bumps wouldn't let them. "Who's the lucky guy?" Monique asked referring to Olivia's wedding ring. "Ed Tucker. Who's your lucky guy?" " Brian Cassidy." Monique said. "You look like your going to pop any second from now. When are you due?" Olivia asked. "Past due. But the way they're kicking-"

"Wait did you say 'they're' as in twins or more?" Claire asked. "Yup, I'm having twiahhhh." Monique said as water gushed down her legs. "We need to get you the hospital." Olivia said. "What about the clothes?" Claire asked. "We will come and get it tomorrow." Olivia said."AAHHHH!!!" Monique said. "Do you have Brian's number?" Olivia asked. "No. He broke up with me when I told him I was pregnant."

Mercy Hospital

"Do you want us to stay in the room with you?" Olivia asked. "Yea sure." The doctor came to ask Monique some questions. "Are you doing it natural or pain medication?" "Natural.""Breastfeeding or milk?" "Breastfeeding." The doctor examined Monique. "Well your fully dilated so I'm going to need you to push when your ready." "Ahhhh" "I see a head. One big push."

"You can do this." Olivia said. "It's a girl. I'm going to do aultrasound to see where the other baby is." The doctor applied the gel. "The cord is around the baby's neck so we have to do a C-section." The doctor explained. They moved her to the room. "You guys cant come in the room, you'll have to wait outside."

Olivia called Tucker.

"Hey honey I'm at the hospital.. yes were fine. Do you remember Monique Jefferies? .. Yea she went into labor. I saw her at the baby department. Ok kiss Noah for us, Love you too. Ok bye." "She and the girls are fine. She's in room 313." "Thank you." "Hey how are you doing?" Olivia asked. "Fine." Monique answered. "Do you have any names yet?" Claire asked. " Olivia Trinity Jefferies and Crystal Robin Jefferies."


	13. A Christmas Miracle 1

December 23 6:30 AM  
Olivia woke up to the her baby jumping on her bladder. She rushed to the bathroom. Olivia is now fully nine months pregnant.

"Mommy wake up its snowing!!!" Claire said in excitement. "It is snowing," Olivia said while looking out her window. Olivia got up and went to check up on Noah. He was playing with his bunny. Noah saw her and started smiling and giggling. She picked him up and kissed him. She took him into the kitchen and put him in his high chair and turned on the tv. Claire started walking to the Christmas tree. She put a last-minute gift under the tree fast so her mom wouldn't see her. Tucker came out of the room and walked into the kitchen and kissed her.

When breakfast was finished Olivia went into her room to ask Alex what's she cooking for the Christmas party. "Why are you crying, honey?" Tucker asked. "Because I just finished talking to Alex and she's making the sweet potato pie for the Christmas party," Olivia said and laughing. They all started laughing.

Christmas eve  
After dinner, Tucker called Claire into the room. Tucker told Claire that he was going to ask Olivia to marry him again tomorrow. Claire couldn't stop smiling because she was so excited. "Ok time to open one present," Olivia said looking at Claire and Noah. "Why are you smiling?" Olivia asked. "No reason just excited for tomorrow." "Okay," Olivia said weirdly. Noah and Claire picked out the present they wanted. Claire got a necklace with her name that Auntie Casey got her. Noah got a coloring book that Lucy got him. "Time for bed we have a big day tomorrow," Tucker said while winking at Claire.  
Christmas Day  
Olivia and Tucker awoke to Noah and Claire jumping on their bed. "Mommy…Guess…What…Day…It…Is? "Claire asked. "Hmmm…Christmas." Olivia said playfully as she followed Claire, Noah, and Tucker into the living room.When they thought they were done opening presents Olivia said: "You both have one more." Tucker will come out with a box. Claire opened the box. It was a… PUPPY!!!!! The puppy was brown it was a girl. Claire was so happy she hugged her mommy and daddy so tight that they had to tell her to let go so they can breathe.

"Doggy!!!"Noah said. "I'm going to name her Cocoa," Claire said. Cocoa wagged her tail and licked Claire on the face. Tucker got on one knee while Olivia was playing with Noah. "Mommy turns around," Claire said smiling. She turned around and saw Tucker on his knee's. Tears started coming down her eyes. She tried to hide them but she couldn't.

"Olivia Margaret Benson, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me again?" The ring was 24K, it was rose gold Olivia's favorite color and the diamond part was her birthstone(Garnet). On the inside, it was her initials. "YES!!!!" Olivia said. Tucker slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.Olivia felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Then next thing you knew her water broke.


End file.
